


The Moon and More

by Emooly



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Cute, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, NSFW, Roleplay, Romance, dd/lg, intimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly





	

Backstories  
Grudge  
Name: Blackwood / Grudge (currently)  
Age: 72  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Black, but reflects red in the sunlight.  
Any distinguishing marks: He appears 21 years old.  
Daytime clothes: Black Tuxedo.  
Nighttime clothes: Black Tuxedo.  
Winter apparel: Doesn’t leave the mansion often.  
Items you carry: None.  
Companions: My new friends here at the mansion.  
Abilities: Sleep heals all wounds.  
A gigantic winged angel of limestone reflected green throughout the dark crypt. It bathed in the light of blue crystals, which shone down from the earthen ceiling far above. An underground chapel, known simply as the ritual room, had been blessed shortly after its creation, soul-bound to the key that unlocked it such that any key holder would become entangled in the crypt’s destiny twisting magick, unable to avoid one day returning to the alter to bask in the bluish-green mineral illumination.

The lonely young butler Blackwood held the key for the first time, after finding it buried in the garden on the day he buried his old master, who left her entire estate to him. Upon touching the key, Blackwood became destined to descend the spiraling steps into the cavernous crypt several meters underground. At the mercy of his curiosity, he ventured down those stairs into the mansion’s depths and unlocked a heavy stone door, unwittingly engaging a destiny alteration spell upon himself and Irsonia, that would twist the fate of random lives so that they would forever involve the mansion from that point on.  
Friendless, obsessed, note-taking butler Blackwood studied the mansion’s books for 1 year, to learn that the mysterious underground chapel was an ancient meeting ground for an occultist church, that claimed to have opened Heaven’s Gate and spoken with angels. In reality, the millennia-old church had discovered blue-glowing mana crystals, and the accumulation of which lured in diverse ethereal fairies that would otherwise have stayed entirely undiscovered to these lower classed Rosalians. Over the next few decades, spellbound to the ritual room Blackwood sank into madness and necromancy, his body aging backwards to regain his lost youth, as he made use of ritualistic magick to steal the life-force from those visitors who were trapped by the mansion’s fate alterations, burying their dehydrated husks in the garden surrounding the greenhouse. Youthful, red eyed Blackwood became more beautiful and predatory with each spirit he ingested. His living cells became impacted with more life-force than ordinarily possible, snipping and reattaching his DNA to extend his lifespan, evolve his physique, and regenerate those bones, muscles, and organs that would tear or snap over the course of his existence.

A stone altar, cherished by the blue light of the ritual room, would carry the sleeping vampire as he dreamed of the regretful, grudging, living souls he had consumed. When the adolescent queen, Lavender, arrived at his doorstep, her appearance reminded him of the greenish, humongous, apostle, stone statue that lurked in the crypt below. He invited her in and introduced himself as Grudge rather than Blackwood, relinquishing his past life while simultaneously engraving it upon his new identity.

Luna  
Name: Luna  
Age: 18  
Hair Color: White, ombre into light blue at the tips.  
Eye Color: Sapphire  
Any distinguishing marks: Her hair is held up into twin tails, side bangs that sweep past her eyes  
Daytime Clothes: Long-sleeve white and aquamarine gown with a sweetheart neckline, ruffled skirt that kisses the floors. White sash that drapes behind shoulders and arms, iridescent moon crown.  
Nighttime Clothes: Lingerie nightie that drapes over body, teal pushup bra, white lacy corset that covers torso, milk-colored panties, thigh-high cottony stockings. Sometimes wears her hair down so it falls behind her back.  
Winter Apparel: It does not get unbearably cold on the moon, but now that Luna is at the Noble Mansion more often, she likes to wear a white fur coat with a lapis lazuli colored skirt underneath and white stockings and high heels to match whenever it becomes chilly.  
Items you carry: A moon-shaped necklace that she uses to summon Usagi, the enchanted rabbit who accompanies her.  
Companions: She has a huge crush on Grudge and likes to cling to him wherever he goes. The affection is not quite reciprocated, however.  
Abilities: Can heal with moonlight magic, can summon cosmic energy and fire them at enemies when necessary.  
Backstory:

Luna is, and always has been the deity of the Irsonian moon. Her duties and responsibilities include ensuring that the moon waxes and wanes as it is supposed to, managing the intensive process of the solar and lunar eclipse, and governing over various aspects of culture that the moon is powerfully connected to. One of those include feminine dimension of the lives of women worldwide: Fertility, childbearing, lovemaking, and ovulation are all highly correlated with the phases of the moon. The full moon has also been closely linked to mania and madness (Or lunacy). Whenever the moon becomes full, Luna would be a lot more irrational and emotional than usual. As a virgin goddess, Luna has always wanted to be in love and to experience what love felt like. She fantasized about it on an almost constant basis, almost bored by her everyday tasks as the deity of the moon.  
Luna’s days on the moon were usually very monotonous. She was one of the main deities Irsonians worshipped, and would bless chapels in which women and their families visited in order to ensure reproductive health and familial happiness. As an omnipotent spirit, she could have whatever she wanted at the drop of a hat (Power, knowledge, fame). But none of that ever interested her… what she wanted more than anything in her life was to love and be loved by another. One day when she took her routine visits to a chapel in Rosalia, she took notice of a handsome young butler… a common Irsonian folk caring for his master and her estate. As the years went by as she visited numerous religious facilities across Irsonia, she could not stop but to watch and observe the young butler whom she soon learned to go by the name of Blackwood. Her fixation with him soon became obsessive, and she decided from that moment on that she must somehow make him fall in love with her… that was all she wanted in her existence, nothing more. She decided to cast a spell on the chapel and its key at the estate Blackwood served at. When his master buried it, she ensured that once he touched it, he would be driven into madness and become enamored with the idea of immortal life -- that way she could love him for all of eternity.

Chapter 1: Encounter at the Noble Mansion

On nights as cool as this one, Grudge would sit on his favorite bench and smell the floral nectar emanating throughout the garden. Flowerless, evergreen, compact, round bushes would surround him like a short fortress, scattered randomly throughout the grass. Although he would see the pink, violet, and red splashes of color from the other plant species during the day, tonight he would only see the blue luminescence of the ominously large moon, casting an infinite shadow upon the kingdom, Rosalia.  
Legs crossed and eyes closed, Grudge would focus on comprehending the peculiar dream that had plagued him for the last few weeks. Typically, his nightmares would consist of a naked, twisted, boney, wretched body from one of his buried dehydrated subjects, but recently he had begun to dream of an attractive young woman whose details he could never remember upon waking up. In this reoccurring dream, he would lay her on the altar as he did the majority his victims, tying each wrist and ankle to a separate corner of it to restrain her. The crystalize glow of the gems compressed into the ceiling would paint her pale body light-blue, and he’d fantasize that absorbing the young healthy woman would triple his life span. He’d lay 4 candles, placing them on either side of her hips and below her biceps, creating a square around her torso. He’d chant to the sleeping woman, “Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar,” to stir the mana within her body that he was about to drink, and then unexpected tears would stream from her closed eyes, which he considered a normal and automatic physical response to the pain. He would get this far in each iteration of the dream, before she would distract him with her tearful choking, paralyzing him and thwarting his desire to continue any further.  
He would re-open his eyes to find an unfamiliar, surreal, white-haired woman standing before him in the garden. The timing of her appearance would cause his heart to race, and he haphazardly associated her with the dream girl he had struggled to put down. “W-what brings you here,” he would say quietly, before regaining his composure. “Please, let me get you a coat before you get cold. Would you like to come inside?” If she accepted, then he would take her inside and talk with her on the couch in the foyer, otherwise he would stay where we was.

“U-um, yes please, that would be lovely...,” Luna muttered softly, unsure about how to react in the situation. She would have never interacted with a mortal before, and was caught off guard by the gentleman’s nice manners. She would never take her eyes off of him, just because she would have been in complete disbelief that the man standing before her was actually Blackwood. Her Blackwood. The one that she had been watching and waiting for for so so long. “B-but before you do, I have a couple of questions.”  
She (completely unaware of other people’s personal space) would grip onto Blackwood’s arm and pull him toward her just in case he wouldn’t hear her. She would speak very softly and quietly, especially when she met new people (which wasn’t very often in the first place). This would be so he could listen to every. Single. Word.  
“Do you know who I am? Have you seen me before? U-um, what do you know about me? Do you think I’m pretty? Wait, gah, sorry ignore that last question, u-um, well like I’ve been watching you for a very long time and um, I think I like you and stuff and I kind of wanted to come here and like be with you for a little while and like spend time with you but i-if you don’t want me here I can leave, u-um, gosh you’re even more handsome in person and uh—"  
Luna’s tirade quickly devolved into a slur of unintelligible gibberish. She would become overwhelmed with how flustered Blackwood made her feel now that she finally got to meet him in person. She still would not be sure about how exactly she would inform him about their relationship. Once she would realize she was being a little bit too overbearing, she took a few steps back and clasped her hands together, looking down at her feet. She would blush while hiding behind her hair, hopeful that she did not scare him too badly.

Grudge would be the same now as he was 1 year ago, and he could only recall clips of scenes from 10 years ago. Every memory beyond that point, 20 years, 30 years, 50 years, would all blend together such that he could not imagine the person he once was. The evolved physiology of his current body would be even more predatory than the typical human design, so that his brain always directed his thoughts outward, toward his surroundings and his future, rather than expending energy introspecting about the past. He would know in his heart that the girl before him was a living, breathing person just like he was, and yet the Niethre hormone pumping through his veins would give her the appearance of a helpless animal to him, whose natural purpose was to be eaten by him. He would look down into her eyes as she grabbed his arm, positioning his head between her and the moon, so that a shadow would cast between them, shading from her view the crimson tint that his black irises would reflect under the moonlight.  
As she spoke, his mutated eyes would deep scan her facial muscles, a predatory instinct that would allow him to read a person’s emotional rhythm with more accuracy than any ordinary human could read. The longer Grudge observed her, the more aware of her thoughts he would become, until he could predict her thinking entirely, charming her into performing for him in a way that she would never once do on her own. His smile would fade as she’d step back from him to regain her composure, the immaculate strands of white silver licking her nose and blushing red cheeks. By then he would ween that she fancied him, this angel who knew not of the horror his house would bring her. “This lamb,” he would think to himself upon closing eyes for a moment, “is as precious to me as this garden which loves us. May I cherish her every breath, like those bees that cherish the hibiscus.” 

He would reopen his eyes after his brief moment, so as not to worry his new guest about his silence. What was her name? Where was she from? He cared about these things a little, but only out of superficial curiosity. He would swallow before speaking, as the Niethre hormone caused his mouth to salivate, his restrained lust leaking out through his physiological responses. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name…” If she would answer him, then he would listen to her response before saying, “I see. Well I’m Grudge, it’s nice to meet you. Umm..” The 20 year old looking butler would look around thoughtfully, tapping his lips with his index finger. He would lie to her, testing the extent of her innocent naivety which he sensed, saying, “Lavender has the room keys locked up until morning, but I suppose you can stay in my room if you want. I’ll sleep on the floor, don’t worry.” Because the door was a few meters behind her, he would begin to approach her, listened to her if she were to speak, passing her by and then turning around to wag his finger at her, gesturing that she should follow him through the mansion side door into the hallway, if she were too busy talking to follow him on her own.

"M-my name? Y-you want to know my name? Well it's not a particularly special name, but if you really must know, i-it's Luna." The white-haired goddess would shift around nervously in the presence of the handsome butler. "A-and stay in your room?! Wow gosh I didn't know that we were moving so fast in this relationship but if you really must insist--" The maiden would begin going off on another one of her tirades again, muttering this and that while automatically following Blackwood inside. She would breathe in sharply while taking in the regal surroundings of the mansion, almost intimidated by all of the ornate decorations.

"Th-this is where you live? I've never seen the inside of the actual house before, only the chapel. But this..." She would take it in once more, twirling around and allowing her eyes to dance over every single detail of the property. While doing this she would unknowingly bump into Blackwood's side, almost falling but quickly latching onto his shoulder for support. "I-I'm sorry for being so touchy, it's just it's been so long since I've been wanting to see and meet you in person, and y-you're just so much more beautiful now that I am standing before you..." The moon goddess obviously wasn't one to mince words, a flaw that would lead to her embarrassment as she immediately turned away from Blackwood, clasping a hand over her blushing face, unsure of what to say or do in the next moment.

The girl’s use of the words, “only the chapel,” would take a few seconds to click in Grudge’s mind. Before he heard those words, he would have shown her the library, which would have warmed them up as they sat next to each other on the couch in front of the fire place, chatting nonchalantly about those fascinating characters they’d often meet in town. He would have his body turned to her to saturate her in physical attention. This timeless routine, which he would have mastered such he could follow the routine without hesitation, would be disrupted by her mentioning “the chapel.” He would stop walking, causing her to bump into him clumsily, as he replayed her feminine voice in his mind to hear those words again through his sensory memory.  
He’d feel awkward, standing there silently, unable to see her face as he would continue to look forward. He would not understand why those words left her mouth, and the gears in his evolved mind would spin helplessly, inevitably coming up with no conclusions her could trust. He would postulate that someone finally came to investigate him after decades of his covering his footsteps. If she had come to see if he knew anything about the missing people, then she would have found the jackpot in frozen response, learning everything she needs to know from that massive moment of hesitation he’d have just had. It would irritate him to have to deal with this girl, and he would wonder if he should just kill her, to uproot the problem before it got any worse. With a sad, solemn countenance, he would turn his head half way, to look at her from the corner of his eye, saying, “What are you here for, Luna?” The once cheerful butler Grudge could no longer bring himself to smile, and his side-gaze would have unnatural focus, as the joy had drained from his face.

"I-I'm here to see you, of course!" Luna would chirp happily. "I've been watching you for so long and... I just want to meet you in person, that's all..." She would nonchalantly take Grudge's arm and hold it close against her chest. "I'm a goddess from the moon, and I took notice of you after watching you in the chapel. You're just so beautiful... and you seem so kind and trusting. I want to... get to know you a little better." Her large, sapphire eyes would blink several times before it meets with Grudge's jet black ones. She would walk with him until they reached his bedroom. As they approached the threshold of his private chambers, Luna would all of a sudden feel uneasy, holding her hand over her chest so that her cleavage would not show as much... it would be inappropriate after all if she acted too showy with her body. "U-um.... is this it?" she would mutter nervously, pointing to the door that appeared to lead to the butler's bedroom.

Grudge would stare into the pretty young face beside him. Although his heart beat would race, he would know that she spoke the truth, or at least she thought she did. The butler’s chuckling would turn into a laugh, “Ah… Hahahahaha,” as the possibility of this white haired, blue-eyed, beauty being a goddess from the moon fluttered inside his head. It wouldn’t be hard to believe, seeing as the Rosalians who owned the chapel before him had attracted fairies with their practice of magick, which he had only read about in fantasy novels. Perhaps this, Luna, would be his fairy.  
“Luna… And you’re here to see me? That’s new.” Grudge would relax as the crystal blue eyes of his companion captivated him, tempting him to believe her. “What would a moon goddess want with me? Did you say I was nice? Hah… Hahahaha,” his laughing would make it hard for her to hold on to his bouncing arms, so he would raise his elbow out of her clutches and drape it around the back of her neck, gently head-locking her as though she were his close companion. “So you’re mine then? Completely mine??” As trust filled his spirit, he would pull her into his chest with tight one-armed tug, kissing the top of her silver head, as she was many inches shorter than he was. He’d relax his tugging after kissing her, creating enough room for him to see her face. “Are you really mine, Luna?” He would ask again, analyzing the tremors of her big blue eyes. He would often fantasized about acquiring an accomplice, and God knows he had tried to, but his paranoia would raise his standard for loyalty and honesty to such unrealistic extremes, that he would completely close his heart upon sensing even the smallest, most justified dishonesty in any comrade he decided to trust. He would stand right in front of her and place his hands on her shoulders, lightly shaking her every time he asked as question to emphasis. “If I trust you, it’s all or nothing, Luna. Are you in this with me? You won’t ever betray me? I won’t tolerate it, Luna. You’ll have to go back to the moon if I can’t trust you. I don’t care about anything else. If that made sense to you, then say it back to me. Tell me that I will trust you, and that you will trust me.”  
He would speak from his heart, due to his being sick of operating alone, but he would also speak at length to extend his chance to stare directly into her face. Her snow white hair, soft skin and blue eyes would appear so unearthly and surreal, that he would kiss her on the lips when she obeyed his requests. If she would leave him unsatisfied, then he wouldn’t hate her, because she wouldn’t have done anything wrong, but he would be disillusioned with his fantasy of gaining a magical, feminine, permanent lover.

Luna's eyes would flicker with anticipation the moment Grudge asked her to be his. "Yes! YES! I want to be with you! I want to be with you! I have wanted to have this so badly for so long... oh my gosh I can't believe that this is actually happening!" She flew into his embrace, completely drinking in every single aspect of the moment. She would not know how much time she could share with him... all she did know was that once the lunar eclipse occurred, she would have to go back to the moon to watch him from afar once more. It would pain her to think about such an unfortunate circumstance, but for now she would nestle in his arms, smelling his scent and feeling his touch and thinking that everything in the world was perfect at this time. "Y-you can trust me!" she would nod frantically. "And I will trust you! I-I love you!" She would cradle the handsome butler's cheek in her hand, taking in every detail that she had admired and gotten used to. His dangerously dark eyes, debonair smile, and locks upon locks of jet black hair intrigued her. She would gasp, taken completely off guard as he moved in to kiss her. And kiss her. "Bl-Blackwood, don't you think we're moving a little bit too fast?" she would stammer, breaking away from the kiss for just a second. "I-I want to do this, and I want to be with you but..." A few tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I sort of want to take this a little bit slower... I want this to be real. I want to be yours."

Upon holding the excitable star child in his embrace, he would sense that she had not been entirely convinced of his love, in spite of her tight hug. Grudge would feel a tad insignificant as he wrapped his arms around the goddess’s lower back to squeeze her, subconsciously realizing that she had not planned to commit her entire being to his agenda. On autopilot, his eyebrows would raise in surprise as she would hold his cheeks to reiterate what he had told her to say. He would not have time to process the creeping sadness in his heart, so he would lean forward to kiss her lips, and be satisfied with the pleasant softness of her skin. 

The young goddess would break away from his kiss, and begin to tear up as she explained things Grudge would have no use for. He would turn away from her to face the hallway wall, as they would have entered the mansion through its side door. He would say, “Please, follow me so I can sit,” as he would walk to the right, down the hallway toward the staircase leading to the second floor library. “If you’re truly the moon goddess, Luna,” his volume would cover whatever the distance between them, “then prove it. You must be quite powerful, right?” 

"U-um..." Luna would shift uncomfortably on the couch in the library. "I'm afraid I can't show you my powers quite yet... but please trust me when I say that I am the goddess of the moon." She would unabashedly hop onto the bachelor's lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "I just want to be with you... and see what it's like to be loved by someone else... especially a human." She stared once more with her dreamy, aquamarine gems of eyes and would proceed to plant a kiss on Grudge's cheek. She would also slip her hands in between the locks in his hair and play with them in between her fingertips. "I want to get to know you a little bit more... ask me anything! I want to know every little detail about your life." She would be aware that Blackwood was not particularly interested in sharing details about his upbringing or his background, but she was so fascinated by him that she did not care. All she wanted was to know more about him... this mysterious, handsome butler whom she had been observing for such a long time. "Tell me your story!" she would chide, eagerly tugging on his tie to pull him closer toward her."

“Hah.” Grudge would scoff at her refusing to prove her godly status. Although she would appear physically attractive, as the perfect details of her cosplay would compel his thorough attention, he would realize that she was merely a fanatic child. “How odd,” he would think, as she continued to claim her lunar divinity. This bizarreness, along with her knowledge of the chapel, would unnerve him as his untrusting paranoia returned to his mind. He would wonder if some genius detective would actually go this far just to catch their suspect off guard. He would play along out of curiosity, but he would spite the potential detective by playing hard, until she’d break. After being sat on, hugged, and kissed, Grudge would smirk as the evil thought crossed his mind. “My story is a dark one, Luna, and not everyone can handle it.” He would clutch the sides of her body with his palms, and his thumbs to casually brush along the front of her torso. “What do you mean by… ‘to see what it’s like to be loved by a human’?” His dark eyes would gaze into hers until she’d begin speaking, drifting down to her cleavage afterwards. If she'd get caught in a wordy answer, then he'd play a mind game with the girl to get inside her head. He would poke her beast, to interrupt her explanation and if she would defend on instinct, then he would say, "Don't stop explaining. But hug my neck until I say you can let go, Luna." He would tilt his chin up to give her the space to wrap both her arms around his neck. "Use both arms and hug me while you explain.” If she would sway to his request, then he would run his palms up and down her sides to stimulate her instinct to block her chest. He would whisper in her ear, "Don't let go," as his thumbs would press on her breasts.

"G-Grudge!" Luna would squeak, stiffing up her entire body as the butler's fingers teased the side of her dress. Her fingers would interlace clumsily behind Grudge's neck, as she would wonder if this is what it would feel like if he took her right then and there. "I-I want to be loved by a human because I've never been loved by someone before. I've never loved someone else either... I just want to know how it would feel and-- ah~" A moan would escape from between her lips as Grudge's thumbs pressed against her breasts. "Please don't touch me there... it tickles... is this what humans do when they love each other? T-touch one another like this..? I-it's so lewd... I don't know if I like how it feels..." She would apprehensively bite her lip as the debonair butler continued to play with her body. "I-I also want to be loved by a human because there weren't a lot of other people on the moon... I could watch them from afar but I could never come until a lunar eclipse happened... that's why I was finally able to see you after so many years of observing everything about you. I don't think you are a dark or bad person. That's why I was drawn to you. I see a light in you that I do not see in other people, and I became curious." She would gasp as Grudge's fingers pinched the side of her breast and would continue if he permitted her to.

“Hn hn hn hn…” Grudge’s chuckling would bounce his shoulders, as the young girl in his arms spoke of her time on the moon. His right hand would still be chilled from the hours he had spent outside earlier that night, as it found its way underneath her lingerie nightgown to pat and squeeze the flesh of her thighs. He would jiggle the inner wall of her thighs with his fingertips. “You see a light in me, Luna?” He would ask nonchalantly, as he explored between her tightly shut legs. “I used to ask my friends, if they would sacrifice my life so that they could live on eternally…” His hand would untuck itself from her thighs and rest on her back. His forehead would nuzzle into the crevice of her neck so that he’d gaze down into her lap, and his hands would rub her oblique and back asynchronously, as if to caress himself vicariously. “Of course, most of them wouldn’t dare do such a thing,” the young butler’s black eyes would stay trained on the beautiful legs below his face, “but a few of them confessed that they would hesitate, if it were for eternal life… And my best friend, said he’d choke me out with his bare hands for a billion coins.” He’d smirk at the sudden memory of the buck-toothed, sickly-smelling, thick-rimmed glasses wearing genius that he would often invite into the huge empty mansion. Grudge’s black locks which hung down when he’d look down, would swish to whip his eyes as his head would twist to kiss along the side of her face several times. His pecking would eventually slow, until it stopped completely, and he would sigh into the silver hair that blocked her ear. “Luna, if you truly love me then you’ll kiss my lips,” he’s say quietly, as both his hands made their way under her nightgown. “But sit facing me directly, on my lap with spread legs.” If she would do exactly as he commanded, then he would clutch her bare thighs, and thumb high into her inner walls while she spoke. 

Luna squealed as the butler's ice cold hand slithered underneath her nightie. "Blackwood, please don't touch me there... your palms are hurting my skin... mmph..." She would wriggle around in his lap before finally adjusting into a comfortable position. "I-I do see a light in you... one that I don't usually see in other humans. I am intrigued by you. That's why I have been watching you for so long-- oh! Please don't do that..." Luna would bite her lip and try to close her legs as Grudge's fingers snaked closer toward her private place. Her eyes widened as Grudge spoke about friends sacrificing him for material goods. She has always been fascinated by humans' obsession with money, fame, and status. "Gr-Grudge are you interested in those superficial things..? I never took you for someone like that..." She would moan softly again as Grudge gave her kisses on the side of her face and neck. She would obey Grudge's request and plant a shy kiss on his lips. "L-like this?" she would ask. "I-is this okay? Or do you want more?" She would overall feel a little bit uneasy with Grudge touching her in places she has never been touched before.

The white haired girl would sit atop Grudge with her legs clamping his hips from both sides. Dull eyes would gaze into hers as he'd say, "That's good, Luna, but spread your knees, they're too tight on me." He would caress the angel underneath her nightie, using his thumbs to stretch the skin on either side of her panties, opening and closing her unseen lips. If she would do as he'd command, then he’d say, "That's a good girl, Luna. Now come kiss.”  
As his thumbs massaged her groin, he would tell her, "Don't stop kissing until I say so.” He would peck at her chin and neck while he waited for her to begin. He would allow her to kiss him anywhere, saying, "You're right, I have no need for worldly things aside from my master's house, and her possessions that belong to me."  
Pleased with this mysterious saint, he would continue to play in her gown, saying, "You're rather obedient for a moon goddess. Why do you obey?" Her pleasant scent, which he had become accustomed to, would cause him to close his eyes and inhale gently as she’d respond. "Then take off your gown, and that pesky corset. If you love me, then lose the shoes and stockings too." He'd nod his head toward the fireplace behind her. "Just put them on the floor over there and we'll get to them later." His hands would leave her gown as his elbows would hang over the back edge of the couch. If she’d hesitate, he’d say, "Stand up, Luna. Change out of that gear, and then come back to me.“ If she would obey, then he would grab her hips as she stood unclothed, turn her to face the fireplace, and pull her to sit heavy onto his crotch.

"Bl-Blackwood..." Luna would say. "I-I am not sure if I want to do this... I don't think I want to do this. I have never done these kinds of dirty things with someone else before." She would try to take the butler's hands off of her panties. "Pl-please don't do this to me, Grudge," she would whimper. "I don't think I'm ready yet."  
"I guess I am obedient because I have always been taught that goddesses are not like kings or queens. They are more like servants to humans. I have always been taught that I live to serve the people... I am supposed to be responsible for women's health, for the moon cycle, for making sure blessings are being processed... all those technical stuff you know?" As Blackwood essentially ignored what she had to say and instructed her to take her clothes off, she flat-out refused. "N-no Grudge," she would whisper as she stood up and walked to the fireplace. She tried to cover herself with her hands, and turned around to face the handsome butler. "Y-you say that you don't care for material things, but you are lusting after me as a material thing right now... I'm not sure if I believe you." She would turn away from him once more, lips quivering as she began to question whether the butler was who she imagined him to be after all.  
“It’s not your body I want. I ask you to satisfy me, so that I may have your devotion. Our bodies are just tools. They are not who we are. They’re containers for our souls.” He would look into the firelight, and know that the girl had been too frightened to entertain his line of thinking any longer. His blood would still be racing from the minor sexual experience, which would cause a build up of Niethre Hormone in his irises, as they reflected red in the light of the soft-crackling fireplace which illuminated the dark library. “Forgive me.” He’d close his dark red eyes as he’d think of a way to make it up to the goddess. “I appreciate your respect, and In my eyes, you deserve praise. Not because of your status…” His eyes would droop open halfway, tranquilized by the woody sizzle of the burning ashes. “…but because of your sincerity.” As he’d peer into the fire’s nucleus, he would catch an involuntary glimpse of her childlike, pigeon-toed stance in his periphery, her white stockings glowing orange in the shadow ambiance. Subconscious urges would creep into his mind, so he’d look toward the countless books on the shelves to his right, buried in crimson shadows such that he could distract himself by trying to remember their unseeable titles. His elbow on the couch’s armrest, he would place his chin on his palm as he looked toward the books. “There are room keys near the front door downstairs, but since you live on the moon, hah, I suppose you won’t be needing one.” Due to his lingering fondness for the girl, the butler would not have spoken over her if ever she were to speak. 

Luna would stay silent for a while, shifting her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to say. An uncomfortably long amount of quietude blanketed the empty library until the white-haired goddess decided to break the ice. "A-a room key would be nice," she whispered under her breath. "I am a little bit tired and um... yes. A room would be lovely... and do you um... happen to have something more comfortable I can wear... like a big t-shirt or something?" She would bite her lip and try to avoid locking with Grudge's gaze for fear that she would give him the wrong idea. "This corset is a little bit tight..." If Grudge would agree to lend her a t-shirt to sleep in and a room key, she would follow him out of the library. As they amble down the hallway she would say,"Thank you for respecting my decision back there... it's just that I've never loved or been loved before. I don't know what it feels like... I don't know if I want to know what it feels like because I'm scared of not liking it...? Does that make sense? I don't know... I guess I am so desperate for it but at the same time I am afraid of it. Like... like the fireplace in the library. It's so bright and beautiful and lovely and I want to touch it but something tells me that I shouldn't because if I do then it will hurt... I'm not making sense anymore am I?" She would look up at the dashing, dark-haired man standing next to her in anticipation for his response.

Grudge would inform her of the clothing in every room’s closet, as they’d traverse the 1st floor hallway to acquire a room key from the foyer. He’d have been known of toying with inexperienced women, due to his curiosity regarding their emotional vulnerabilities. In this moment, though, as their footsteps would clatter down the candlelit corridor, the image of the young goddess wearing an oversized T-shirt would stain his eyelids with each blink, distracting his otherwise villainous mind. “If you’re afraid of love, Luna, then you should discover a way to experience it maximally. Watch the fall once, so next time you’ll know what to expect. Love is like a weapon, Luna. Focus on the people you find interesting, and eventually they’ll become familiar with you…” His voice would trail off as he’d look over at his virgin escort, who would appear to be a teenage girl, normal in every aspect if not for the milky white hair which ran well past her waist. This 72 year old butler would have lived so long that he’d desire spontaneous, unexpected changes of the status quo. He would orchestrate those changes, by attempting to lure a person’s outlooks on life to change. He’d look up toward the incoming foyer, saying, “…and you’ll become familiar with them. By the way…” He would raise his arm to point across the room at an assortment of cream colored furnitures, while a woven black bucket of numbered keys sat atop a short glass table, “If you’re here in the foyer tomorrow morning, then I’ll take you to Lake Town by horseback. An orphanage there wants a few of my master’s plants for their apothecary. It’s a day’s ride away, so we’d need to start early to get there by nightfall. Will you come?”  
Luna would be very delighted to hear about all of the new, earthly features of her bedroom. She would be excited to stay in the mansion with Grudge. He was (finally) no longer hundreds of thousands of miles away, but a few paces around the corner. That thought would make her so happy... more so than any other. She would look up at the dark-haired butler beside her and admire his towering height, broad shoulders, and perfectly fitted tuxedo. She was never one to care too much about the outward appearance but with the dashing fellow walking side-by-side to her she just could not resist. Her train of thought was interrupted by his suggestion. "A-afraid of love?" she would stutter. "I guess when you put it that way it does sound a lot more exciting, doesn't it? But who exactly should I watch fall in love? Do you know someone who is falling in love right now, Grudge? And... a weapon? I-I don't see love that way at all. I mean, I know you probaby know a lot more about it than I do but I see it as a medicine... something people use to heal rather than to hurt. You don't always have to hurt other people, Blackwood." She would leave off that sentence with a playful wink. Her eyes would light up at Grudge's suggestion to explore the world outside the mansion the following morning. "Wh-what's a horse, may I ask?" Luna would question. "And a town by the lake? That sounds so lovely! Some of my distant relatives are water goddesses so they would sometimes tell me about their travels. You can definitely count me in!" She would skip ahead of Grudge in the next few moments simply because she was so elated at the fact that she would be trying out something new the next day. An orphanage, an apothecary, horseback riding... it all would sound so perfect and fairytale-esque for the hopeless romantic that was the moon goddess.


End file.
